Headmaster
stands in front of the students at the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast in 1996.]] A Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of a School of Magic. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have the power to override any decision made by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Governors (and during a brief period in 1996, the "High Inquisitor"), in Hogwarts. A Headmaster also controls the protective spells surrounding the school and the ability for certain individuals to enter or exit the grounds at will. The four founders of Hogwarts (Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw ) are not considered heads, despite leading the school during their time. Hogwarts also has a Deputy Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress (depending on gender) that assists the headmaster in his duties. In the event of a headmaster's incapacitation, the deputy headmaster serves as temporary headmaster until the Board of Governors can elect a new, permanent one. There can also be more than one deputy headmaster, as the Carrow siblings served under Severus Snape when Voldemort took over Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmasters Known Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Deputy Headmasters Known Deputy Headmasters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Durmstrang Institute Known Headmasters of Durmstrang Institute: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Known Headmasters of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic: Castelobruxo Known Headmasters of Castelobruxo: Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dumbledore refers to Karkaroff's title as "Highmaster." Pottermore, however, confirms that the title of Headmaster is used at Durmstrang as well. *Hogwarts is the only school confirmed to have Deputy headmasters and headmistresses. It's unknown if this position exists in other wizarding schools. *Dolores Umbridge was not considered an official Hogwarts Headmistress by most. The headmaster's office did not open to her. Also, Phineas Nigellus Black told Severus Snape that he was the first Headmaster from Slytherin since himself, although Professor Umbridge was also a Slytherin. *It's unknown if there can be more than one headmaster at a time, however, a Portrait seen in the Headmaster's Office depicting several wizards playing Wizard's Chess together, suggesting that it is possible. The Carrow sibblings were also both Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Notes and references ru:Директор es:Director pl:Dyrektor Hogwartu fr:Directeur de Poudlard Category:Hogwarts Headmasters and Headmistresses